Bifidobacterium, Lactobacillus acidophilus and Streptococcus faecalis are important members of normal flora in human and animal, and they are collectively adhered to the lower intestinal mucous membrane and can advantageously affect the body. They can prevent entrance of external pathogenic bacteria, and their metabolites can provide necessary vitamins to host. They participate and assist digestion and adsorption of nourishment. The above bacterial can activate immunological function of body, and reduce adsorption of enterogenous toxin. The Bifidobacterium will be reduced gradually, due to digestive system diseases, use of abundant antibiotics and increase of age. In order to keep the normal level of the above beneficial bacterial, a formulation containing these bacteria have been studied. For example, Chinese Patent CN1103584 has disclosed an oral solution comprising three bacteria, which comprised Bifidobacterium, Lactobacillus acidophilus and Streptococcus faecalis, and its preparation method. However, this oral solution has a poor stability. The survival rate of these bacteria is low, thereby it cannot be conserved for a long term.
Chinese Patent CN1119154C has disclosed a triple vital bacteria composition comprising three vital and beneficial bacteria and its preparation method. This patent proposed to use a special protection agent to increase the stability of Bifidobacterium, Lactobacillus acidophilus and Streptococcus faecalis. Although the above protection agent can increase the stability of Bifidobacterium, Lactobacillus acidophilus and Streptococcus faecalis in a way, it is unsatisfied on further increase of the stability.
In addition, no references has proposed to improve the seed culture mediums and fermentation culture mediums of Bifidobacterium, Lactobacillus acidophilus and Streptococcus faecalis to increase the stability of Bifidobacterium, Lactobacillus acidophilus and Streptococcus faecalis. 
Therefore, there is a need to provide a triple vital bacteria composition comprising three vital and beneficial bacteria which has higher stability.